Night Fever
by EchoFallsFromGrace
Summary: Jane and Maura are buying a new mattress, since they overused the last one! Multi chapter smut. Established Rizzles. The first chapter is just the setup for the plot, the next ones will get heated!
1. Chapter 1

**Rizzoli and Isles don't belong to me! Can you guess which song this title is after? It's an easy one.**

"Come on Maur."

Maura opened her eyes to gaze over the defeated slump in Jane Rizzoli's shoulder, and just by the way she stood, the doctor could tell the dark haired detective was on one of her last nerves.

"Buying a mattress is an endeavor that takes time, Jane." She chided, closing her eyes again. Jane groaned, a whine slipping into her voice.

"We've been here for two hours, and you've tried every bed here at least twice." She stomped her foot. "How much longer is this going to take?"

"I don't know." Maura sighed, and sat up, stretching the kinks out of her neck. It was true that her and her lover had been in the store for a good two hours, and it was also true that she had tried every bed in the room, but not _twice_. "It's a _process_ Jane. One that takes careful evaluation. I don't want to pick a mattress I'll end up regretting in the near future."

"A process. Really, Maura?" Jane snorted.

"Yes, I go through several questions about each bed."

"Like?"

"Would I be able to sleep for a long period of time?" Maura counted off on her fingers. "Would I be able to sit and work on my laptop for more than a few hours? Watch television in bed comfortably?"

"Can't be uncomfortable while watching Discovery Chanel, damn right." Jane teased.

"Sex?"

Jane's mouth dropped open, and her eyes darted around the store quickly. "Maura!" She hissed. The doctor's words had drawled out of her, hot as hell, almost with a hidden promise. Jane's mouth had suddenly gone dry, and her pulse had quickened, she just couldn't help herself. She crossed her arms over her chest, trying to ward off her stiffening nipples, to no avail.

"What? I want to make sure we'll be comfortable." Maura's eyes shone with amusement. "Can you imagine if our new mattress squeaked?"

"Ma would hear us." Jane chewed on her bottom lip. "We wouldn't hear the end of it."

"Well, that too. I was just thinking it'd be really annoying." Maura shrugged. "And as great as the couch is, it's not good for my back, and especially not for yours, since you already tend to slouch and stomp."

"I don't _slouch_ and I don't _stomp_!" Jane snapped._  
_

"Yes you do." The blonde hummed. "Those shoes will cause problems one day, you know? Your spine will be all out of of alignment, and I'll be sitting there, in my old age, telling you 'I told you so'."

"Our old age?" Jane snorted, and glanced down at her boots. "By then you'll have killed me by Google overdose. I won't _have_ time to get a unalignmented spine or whatever it's called."

"It's a silent back killer, Jane, it's already working on you."

"_Just pick a mattress already!_"

The honey blonde smirked in response, loving the way her girlfriend was slowly but surely getting riled up. Her black hair was starting to come undone, and her foot was tapping out an irregular beat on the carpeted floor. Maura stood up, making sure her skirt rode up a bit, her creamy thighs exposed to the detective, who quickly noticed and absently licked her dry lips. She just adored these moments.

"I'll try just one more, and then make my decision, alright?" She walked over to the bed beside the one she had just tried, and stretched herself out on the pillow-y surface, her eyes closing in contentment. This bed was, simply put, perfect, and almost a fit to the one she had first purchased (the one she and Jane had tired out over the last few months) all those years ago. She had, in fact, been planning to order the same one from France, but after an unfortunate closing of her favorite store and the springs in her old bed suddenly giving in, she had had no choice but to frequent the Boston mattress shops for the last few weeks, dragging alongside her a very grouchy Jane, who was, indeed, no help at all. The blonde certainly hoped the store delivered, she didn't want to have Jane call Frankie, only to have the younger Rizzoli call Frost, and for all she knew, Korsak.

She felt the bed dip underneath her, and opened her hazel eyes to stare straight into Jane's chocolate ones. The black haired beauty had climbed up on top of her, arms stretched out by her head keeping her lithe body up, and a smirk played on the detective's face.

"If we're going to be buying a mattress together, shouldn't we try it out, _together_?"

Maura's breath caught in her throat.

**I'd love some feedback!**


	2. Chapter 2

Maura shifted under Jane's scrutinous gaze.

"Jane, not now."

"Why not?" The taller woman smirked. She bent her head down to nuzzle the doctor's neck, biting and nibbling the soft skin found there. "You can't just shove and expect me not to shove back."

"We could be seen!" Maura hissed forcefully, trying in vain to move the weight above her, but Jane stayed put, interlocking their legs together.

"No one's here, Maur." The detective smiled. The blonde glanced around, up and over her lover's shoulders, trying to get a good look at the store. It was true that no one was inside the dimly lit shop, and a mountain of mattresses hid them from the office's view. The two shared a long lasting look, dark chocolate into hazel. "Come on, Maur." Jane repeated from earlier, husk slipping into her voice. "We need to try the bed."

"No, Jane."

"That didn't sound convincing at all."

_I wonder why._ Maura thought gravely. In truth, she was quickly getting lost in the small, rhythmic thrusts of Jane's hips against her, the black haired beauty's thigh against her core. Her fingers found their way to the detective's blazer, balling into fists in the material and bringing the taller woman flush down on her.

"If you can promise we won't be seen…" The blonde began, eyes boring into Jane's. Her tongue snaked out to lick at her dry lips. Above her, Jane broke into a wide smile. She bent down to kiss Maura's temple sweetly.

"I promise."

"I'm giving you five minutes."

Jane backed off to look into Maura's steeled eyes, eyebrows scrunched in confusion. "You're giving me a time limit?"

"We're in a store, Jane." Maura sighed impatiently. "But if you think you can't get me off-"

The detective silenced her lover with a heated kiss, fingers quickly trailing down the doctor's toned stomach and over her skirt to bunch it up at her waist. "You gotta admit this is hot."

Maura only replied with a moan, her legs coming up to encircle Jane's waist, her grip tightening into a painful hold for both of them. Jane wanted nothing more than to get rid of the doctor's clothes so that she could map her body like she usually did, like she loved to, but then didn't have time. A good minute had already gone by with their tongues just battling for supremacy, Maura quickly gaining ground on her as her hands busied themselves with removing the blonde's lacy panties. She stashed them into her pocket.

Her fingers found the blonde's folds easily, and Maura groaned into their kiss, breaking off to bury her face in the crook of Jane's neck. Her breath was coming out in small pants studded with soft moans of encouragement. Her long digits entered her lover's hot core, slipping in and back out, quickly setting out a rhythm the blonde's hips could easily follow, the palm of her hand hit Maura's clit every time she pistoned in.

Maura was quickly becoming undone, her eyes had slipped shut and she was biting her lower lip, trying not to let any sound escape. She knew the manager of the store was somewhere inside the building, probably behind a very thin wall, and she didn't want to get in trouble. Somewhere in the back of her mind, she wondered what Cavanaugh would say if her and Jane's name came up in an indecency report. Frost would laugh for sure, and maybe even offer her a high five.

She lost her train of thought as Jane bit down on her hand, the one that had snaked up to grab onto her neck. Another pleasurable sigh tumbled through her, the lust rolling off of her in waves. Jane whispered into her ear.

She came hard, her back arching up off the bed, suspended in air as the orgasm washed over her. She fell back onto the mattress hard, spent and gasping for breath. Jane pushed the hair out of her face, a grin plastered on her face. "Three minutes and fifty four seconds."

"You're joking."

"Nope. And you say you can hold out for hours?" Jane shook her head, amused. "Home?"

"Yeah." Maura nodded, still flushed. "And sign for the mattress."

**I'd say one more smut chapter to this :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Final chapter you guys! You all rock, by the way :P**

Maura's lips had come crashing down on Jane's before the detective had gotten the door completely open. She found herself being thrown into her apartment and attacked against her door, their lips meeting heatedly and in a rush of wet, probing tongues. In the back of her mind, she dimly registered Maura's hands grabbing at her belt, doing her best to untie the metal clasp with shaking fingers. Her own digits wound into the honey blonde's hair, tugging hard, trying as best as she could to move them into her bedroom.

But Maura would have none of it.

The doctor maneuvered them to the couch; lips attacking the raven haired's neck and collarbone with open mouth kisses, licks and nips. Jane felt a light hand pushing her back over the arms of the sofa, and she fell unceremoniously with an 'oomph'. Maura climbed up onto her, straddling her hips and leaning down to continue her assault on the detective.

"Maura."

"Oh no you don't." The doctor raised her head to gaze up into Jane's chocolate eyes. "You just made me do something I would _never _have thought of doing." Her hazel eyes had gone incredibly dark. "And now you're going to pay up for it."

Jane's mouth suddenly went dry, and she couldn't help the slight roll her hips took up. Above her, Maura bit her lip and closed her eyes momentarily. She lifted herself to hover a few inches above her lover.

"No, you're mine." She shook her head, one hand wrenching into Jane's tank top. "You're _my_ play toy."

"Maura." Jane started again, her voice dropping dangerously low and gravelly. Another unconscious shiver rippled up the detective's spine, her hips seeking desperate contact with Maura's. The blonde bent down to whisper seductively in Jane's ear, her hot breath tickling her neck.

"And you're going to be _begging_ like a _dog_." Maura's tongue traced her ear. "Or would that be like a bitch?" She playfully squeezed Jane's thigh and stood up, smoothing out her skirt. Jane groaned at the immediate loss of heat and pressure against her wound up body.

"Where are you going?" She turned around on the couch to watch Maura retreat into the back of the apartment.

"I'm going to go take a shower. Don't move." The blonde called back over her shoulder. "And don't touch yourself; I'll know if you did."

Jane bit her bottom lip hard. They had played this game once, a few months back, and had sworn never to do it again. It had ended in some nasty words and a broken bottle of wine, followed by the hottest make up sex Jane had ever had, of course, but the stitches they had both had to get had been hard to explain. Jane guessed that Maura really, really wanted to get back at her for the tryst in the mattress shop. A little snort escaped her. The blonde thought she could get away with it.

"By the end of this, she'll be begging for _me_." Jane sing-songed to the empty room. She closed her eyes and smiled.

It had to be the longest shower in the history of showers. Jane was tapping her foot on the floor, her fingers on the couch, her ribcage. An hour. Maura had been in there, water running, for an entire hour. Jane couldn't even begin to imagine what could take so goddamn long. She knew her girlfriend liked to rinse and repeat, but that usually took only twenty, maybe thirty, minutes. Jane stood up and paced the room, hands flexing and unflexing in her pockets.

"This is ridiculous."

She marched to the bathroom door, ear going straight to the cool wood to listen to any sounds coming from the little room. She couldn't hear anything over the din the water was making. She sighed impatiently, her fist going up to thump on the door. Her hand hovered in the air as she thought it out. Maura would certainly make fun of her if she walked in after it only being an hour, but at the same time, the ache in her lower stomach paired with the thought of her hot girlfriend massaging her body under the hot water…

Jane walked in, and met Maura's hazel eyes. The blonde hadn't bothered to close the shower curtain, and was leaning on the wall, a manicured hand between her thighs. Her chest was flushed, heaving with huffs and gasps.

"Took you long enough." Maura panted out. "I could practically hear you thinking behind that door."

"What are you doing?"

"I'm obviously masturbating," Jane winced at the word. "I got bored all by myself in here."

"You told me not to move!"

"I didn't think you'd listen to me." Maura grinned. Jane made to move towards her, her hands going to grab at her top, but the doctor held up her free hand. "No, Jane."

"No?" Jane raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean by 'no'?!"

Maura's grin turned into a wicked smile. "Beg first. And apologize for earlier."

"For what, giving you one of the best orgasms of your life?"

"For almost publicly humiliating me, Jane."

"We would have _both_ been publicly humiliated, Maura." Jane retorted, removing her shirt. "I didn't hear you complaining afterwards." She stepped into the shower, the water instantly drenching her black curls down against her back. Her arms wrapped around Maura's waist. "Hmm, get yourself off for me babe. You're so hot." Maura slapped Jane's shoulder playfully, but her other hand stilled.

"No."

"What is it with you and that word today?" Jane teased.

"Sit down, Jane."

The doctor's hazel eyes bore into Jane's. There would be no wriggle room on this one. With a dramatic huff, Jane did as she was told, and stretched herself out on the bottom of the tub. Maura held back, her eyes raking over Jane's toned abs.

"I should just leave you down there."

"But you won't." Jane smirked up at her. "You love me too much." The blonde shrugged. That was true enough.

She lowered herself to the ground, and her tongue started running circles on the detective's stomach, feeling the muscles there coil and tense up.

"Maura."

"What is it with you and my name today, Jane?" The blonde nipped a hipbone.

"Nice, stealing my lines, you're becoming just like Fra-"

Jane's last word came out as a slight yelp as Maura's tongue dove into her sopping wet folds, both from the earlier teasing, the water, and her overactive imagination. Her hands grabbed Maura's hair, trying to pull her to where she needed her the most, but the blonde wouldn't acquiesce. Instead, she licked and sucked everywhere but on Jane's bud, fingernails grazing all over the detective's body, sending shivers and gasps and expletives tumbling through the room.

Her tongue found Jane's clit, and the Italian's hips drove up to her, over and over again. She was, in her own way, begging for her release. Maura thought that was good enough for her.

The detective reached her orgasm just a few seconds later, and she stayed there on the bottom of the tub, breathing hard, eyes fluttering open and shut.

"Barely three minutes." Maura shook her head. "That's sad, Jane."

"Nuh huh." Jane cracked an eye open. "Technically, I'd been on the verge for an hour and a half."

"And a half?"

"The ride back from the store."

"Three minutes, Jane."

"Hour and a half."

**EPILOGUE**

"Jane, you won't believe what Frankie just told me."

Jane glanced up and over to Frost, who had just dropped his cell phone back on his desk. "I never believe what Frankie tells me, Frost." She smirked.

"Nah, but this one's just too crazy to be fake. He's working the complaints phone this afternoon." Her partner grinned. "He says a mattress store just called, saying there are two people having sex on one of the shop's beds on the security tapes. The owner can't tell who they are, so he wants a DNA test done." He laughed. "I mean, who does that? In a store!"

_Oops._

**A new fic will be coming soon, so dunna worry, Keptins ;)**


End file.
